Ystävyys
by SuzumeSwallow
Summary: tämä on ensinmäinen fic jonka olen kirjoittanut ja ystäväni kirjoitti sen parempaan muotoon koska omani oli niin epäselvä xD   toivottavasti pidätte siitä!
1. Chapter 1

Kun Luffy lähti merelle, hän muisti erään tapahtuman, jonka hän oli itse aihettanut…

10 vuotta sitten:

"Mutta Shanks" Luffy sanoi katsoessaan punahiuksista miestä silmiin.  
"Ei käy, ankkuri" Shanks sanoi mutisevalle pojalle.  
"Mutta miksi ei?" Luffy kysyi.  
"Koska en halua, että sinulle sattuu jotain" Shanks vastasi.  
"Mutta minä osaan pitää itsestäni huolta!" Luffy huudahti.  
Shanks ei enää sanonut mitään Luffylle, koska hän tiesi että väittely jatkuisi muuten koko päivän.  
"Baka Shanks.." Luffy mutisi itselleen vihaisena kävellessään ulos kapakasta.  
Ulkoa kuului laukauksia ja Shanks juoksi ulos katsomaan mitä oli tapahtunut.  
"LUFFY!" Shanks huusi huolestuneesti.  
"OLETKO KUNNOSSA!" Ben, Yasopp ja Lucky huusivat yhtä aikaa.  
"MITÄ HITTOA!" Luffy huusi ihmeissään.  
Shanks meni Luffyn luo ja nosti tämän ylös rinnuksista ja alkoi ravistella häntä.  
"Luffy, et kai sinä syönyt mitään tuosta arkusta!" Shanks huusi.  
"Ky-kyllä, eikö olisi saanut?" Luffy vastasi pelokkaan hämmentyneenä.  
"Ei, et olisi saanut, koska siinä arkussa oli erittäin harvinainen Devil´s fruit." Shanks sanoi raivostuneena.  
"Mikä se on?" Luffy kysyi.  
"Se on hedelmä, joka muuttaa kaikki ketkä sitä syövät kumiksi ja vedessä yhtä painavaksi, kuin kivi, eli et voi koskaan oppia uimaan. Olet nyt siis kuminen poika!" Shanks sanoi.  
Luffy huusi karkeasti ja katsoi epäuskoisesti Shanksia.  
Muiston loppu

Luffy alkoi naureskella itselleen ja kaikelle tapahtuneelle, mitä oli tapahtunut niiden kolmen vuoden aikana.

Kahden päivän päästä...  
Luffy heräsi veneestään, joka oli rantautunut "autiolle" saarelle.  
Hän nousi ylös ja lähti tutkimaan paikkoja.  
Hän kiipeili puihin ja katseli ympärilleen, mutta yhtäkkiä hän jähmettyi paikalleen…  
"Tuo lippu..onkohan se" Luffy mietti. "Sen on pakko olla.." hän nielaisi.  
Hän alkoi kävellä lippua kohti ja vähän matkan päästä poika pysähtyi..


	2. Chapter 2

Kun Luffy oli juoksemassa tuttua lippua kohti, hän muisti lupauksen, jonka hän oli tehnyt…  
"Ei...en petä lupaustani.." Luffy mietti hidastaessaan vauhtiaan. "Mutta toisaalta lupauksia voi aina tehdä uudestaan…"  
"ei se kai haittaa jos sanoisin vain "hei". Ei, en voi.. Mutta minä haluan…AAA! Miksi kaiken pitää olla aina niin vaikeaa!" Luffy huusi.

Sillä välin..

"Mikä tuo oli?" punahiuksinen mies kysyi.  
"Ai mikä?" vastasi mies, jolla oli lihakimpale kädessä.  
"Äh…ei mikään taisin kuulla omiani, taidan mennä kävelylle" punahiuksinen mies murahti.  
"Selvä" mies vastasi.

Kävelyllä..

*Räts!  
"Mkä se oli?" punahiuksinen mies mietti kävellessään ääntä kohti.  
"Lu…Luffy? Mitä sinä täällä teet?"  
"Sh…Shanks…olin poimimassa hedelmiä" Luffy sanoi näyttäessään kädessään olevaa hedelmää.  
"Mutta mitä sinä teet tällä saarella?"  
"Aai… kun olin veneessä, nukahdin ja ajelehdin tänne"  
"No niin…miksi sinä kävelet yksin Shanks?"  
"Olin kuulevani jotain metsästä ja taisin löytää ääneen jo syyn.." Shanks sanoi hekotellen.  
"Sinä kuulit kun huusin..?" Luffy kysyi punastuneena. "Haluatko tulla mukaan vai jäädä siihen?" Shanks kysyi kävellessään poispäin. "Odota tulen mukaan!" Luffy huudahti Shanksille.  
Shanks ja Luffy kävelivät kuutamossa ja puhuivat mitä kaikkea he olivat tehneet. "No osaatko käyttää Devil´s fruit kykyjäsi vielä?"  
"Joo ja nyt osaan varmasti lyödä yhtä kovaa kuin pistooli" Luffy sanoi hymyillen. "Haha jotkut asiat eivät vain muutu vai mitä chibi?"Shanks sanoi nauraen. "Älä sano minua pieneksi ja voin todistaa että osaan lyödä kovaa!" "Äläs nyt… se oli vain leikkiä"  
Vähän ajan kuluttua Luffy ja Shanks saapuivat Shanksin leiriin, jossa kaikki olivat hämillään mitä oli tapahtunut.


	3. Chapter 3

Shanksin leirissä kaikki alkoivat kysellä mitä oli tapahtunut..  
"Mistäs sinä tänne putkahdit?" Yasopp kysyi pojalta hämmentyneenä."Niin, eikös teidän pitänyt tavata vasta kun olet..." Lucky jatkoi kunnes Ben keskeytti hänet."Eiköhän tuo riitä, annetaan hänen olla ja aletaan juhlia, kun tämä on ensinmäinen kerta kymmeneen vuoteen kun näemme hänet!" Ben sanoi ja kaikki tekivät niin kuin Ben sanoi ja alkoivat juhlia jälleennäkemisen kunniaksi.

Parin tunnin kuluttua..

"Ei kai sinua häiritse, että he ovat noin juovuksissa?" Shanks kysyi Luffylta."Ei se haittaa, minä olen tottunut jo tuollaiseen käytöksseen" poika vastasi ujosti."Mikäs sinulla sitten on?""Ei mikään, miten niin?"

"Ei kun kysyn vain, kun olet niin vaisu..""Ai se... se varmaan johtuu siitä kun emme ole nähneet niin pitkään aikaan" Luffy sanoi ja nukahti."Nuku vain.." Shanks sanoi hymyillen.."Nukahtiko hän?" Ben kysyi kävellessään Shanksia kohti.."Kyllä...tämä taisi olla rankka päivä hänelle" hän vastasi haukotellen."Ehkä sinunkin pitäisi mennä nukkumaan""Niin taidankin" Shanks vastasi ja alkoi nukkumaan pojan viereen..

Aamulla..

Kun Luffy heräsi, hän ihmetteli missä hän oli. 'Missä minä olen? Ai niin, olen Shanksin leirissä' Luffy mietti hieroessaan silmiään."Lu..Luffy" Shanks sanoi noustessaan ylös hirveässä krapulassa."Hei! Oletteko hereillä vai oletteko puolikuolleita?" Yasopp kysyi nauraen."Sekä että" vastasi Shanks."Minulla on nälkä" Luffy sanoi pidellessään mahaansa. Shanks käänsi katseensa Luffyyn ja alkoi nauraa yhtä aikaa Yasoppin kanssa.

"Sinä se et muutu vai mitä Luffy?" Shanks sanoi hekotellen."Mitä sinä tuolla tarkoitat?" Luffy kysyi ärsyyntyneenä."No sitä että öö... mennään syömään" Shanks vastasi vaihtaessaan puheen aihetta."Jee, ruokaa!" Luffy huudahti onnellisena hypätessä pystyyn. Kävellessään Shanksin alusta kohti tykinkuula lensi suoraan Shanksin ja Luffyn ohi..


	4. Chapter 4

"Mi..Mikä tuo oli" Luffy kysyi hämmentyneenä.  
"Kapteeni! merijalkaväen alus tulittaa meitä!" Ben huusi laivasta.  
"Valmistautukaa vastatuleen!" Shanks huusi miehille.  
Luffy oli innoissaan, mutta hän katsoi merijalkaväen alusta tarkemmin ja huomasi, että se oli hänen isoisänsä alus.  
Samalla Shanks katsoi Luffya ja kysyi "Mikä sinulle tuli?"  
"Tuo alus on vaarin!" Luffy huusi järkyttyneenä.  
"Onko Garp sinun isoisäsi?" Shanks kysyi Luffylta yllättyneenä.  
"Ky-Kyllä" Luffy vastasi.  
"Lopettakaa tulitus ja pyytäkää Garp neuvotteluun!" Shanks huusi miehilleen.  
"Selvä!"

Vähän ajan kuluttua..

"Miksi sinä pyysit minua neuvottelemaan?" Garp kysyi Shanksilta.  
"En vain nyt jaksaisi taistella" Shanks vastasi.  
"Ja miksi et?"  
Kun Shanks avasi suunsa, puusta alkoi kuulua murinaa.  
"Mikä se oli?" Garp kysyi katsoessaan ylös.  
"E-Ei mikään.." Shanks vastasi.  
"Kestä vielä hetki, Luffy" Shanks mietti hermostuneena.

Puussa..

"Ruokaa.." Luffy mietti yrittäessään olla hiljaa, koska hän ei halunnut Garpin vielä saavan tietää, että hänestä oli tullut merirosvo.  
"Hmm…mikä tuo on ja miksi se lentää tänne päin..?" Luffy ihmetteli katsoessaan taivaalle.

Juuri kun Garp oli lähdössä, jättimäinen lintu lensi puuhun ja Luffy tippui alas. Mutta hänellä oli onnea, koska puun juuressa oli pensas. Garp ei nähnyt häntä ja lähti pois.

"Läheltä piti vai mitä Luffy?" Shanks sanoi uupuneena.  
"Liian läheltä..ja minulla on nälkä!" Luffy vastasi lähes nälkiintyneenä.  
"Jaahas, no eiköhän mennä syömään.." Shanks sanoi ja samalla sekunnilla Luffy pongahti ylös lähtien juoksemaan laivaa kohti.  
"Hei, odota minua!" Shanks huusi Luffyn perään ja poika pysähtyi kuin seinään…


	5. Chapter 5

"Tule jo Shanks, olet liian hidas!" Luffy huusi hermostuneena.

"Kyllä, kyllä koko ajan" Shanks vastasi. Sillä välin, kun Shanks käveli Luffya kohti…

"Se oli vain unta.. vain unta… eihän voisi.." Luffy mietti.

"Mikäs sinulle tuli?" Shanks kysyi pojalta.

"E-Ei mikään" Luffy vastasi hermostuneena.

"Oletko varma?"

"Kyllä olen! Ei minulla mikään ole… Lähdetään syömään, minulla on nälkä!" Luffy sanoi yrittäen kuulostaa normaalilta.

"Selvä, selvä… " Shanks vastasi ihmetellen Luffyn käytöstä.

Laivalla:

"Ruokaa!" Luffy huusi innoissaan päästessään pöydän ääreen. Shanks silti ihmetteli mikä pojalla oli "Mikä hänellä oikein on.. ei hän normaalisti niin käyttäydy.. ehkä hänkin.. ei.. ei se voi olla…"

"Shanks, etkö sinä aio syödä? Ja mikä sinulla oikein on…" Luffy kysyi.

"Ei mikään!" Shanks vastasi tulipunaisena, alkaen kuitenkin syödä.

Ruuan jälkeen:

Shanks ja Luffy lähtivät kävelylle.

"Katso!" Luffy huudahti, säikäyttäen Shanksin.

"Mitä?"

"Tuota tuossa!"

"Missä?"

"Tuossa suoraan edessä" Luffy sanoi lähestyen miestä.

"En minä näe.."

"No, se on aivan nenäsi edessä" Poika sanoi, kompastuen ja kaatuen miehen päälle.

"O-Oletko kunnossa Luffy" Shanks kysyi hätääntyneenä.

"Ky.. Kyllä" Luffy sanoi nostaen päänsä Shanksin rintakehältä.

Kun Luffy nousi ylös ja yrittäen auttaa Shanksin ylös, hän kaatui uudestaan miehen päälle, mutta tällä kertaa heidän huulensa osuivat yhteen.

Luffy ja Shanks sulkivat silmänsä ja he molemmat suutelivat toisiaan, sitten Shanks älysi, mitä tapahtuisi jos he jatkaisivat, joten hän työnsi pojan pois ja sanoi "Luffy, emme me voi…"

"Miksi ei?" Luffy kysyi hämmentyneenä.

"Siitä ei seuraa mitään hyvää ja sitä paitsi, olet vasta 17!"

"Ei se minua haittaa" Luffy sanoi ja suuteli miestä.

Metsästä alkoi kuulua ääniä.

"Minusta he menivät tänne"

"Oletko aivan varma?"

"Voi ei, joku tulee!" Shanks sanoi Luffylle työntäen pojan pois päältään.

"Mitä te siellä maassa teette?" Ben kysyi kumartuen alas.

"Mi-minä kompastuin ja kaadoin Shanksin samalla" Luffy vastasi noustessaan ylös.

"Onko jokin hätänä vai miksi te tulitte etsimään meitä?" Shanks kysyi miehiltä.

"Ainiin, melkein unohdin, me huomasimme, että kaikki sake on loppu, joten meidän varmaankin pitäisi lähteä" Yasopp vastasi.

"Jaahas… Ben käske kaikkien valmistautua lähtöön"

"Käskystä kapteeni"

Ben ja Yasopp lähtivät edeltä, vaikka Luffy yrittikin lähteä heidän mukaansa, Shanks esti sen, nimittäin hän halusi keskustella, mitä juuri oli tapahtunut.

"Mikä sinulle oikein tuli Luffy?" Shanks kysyi lähtiessään kävelemään laivalle päin.

"Mi… miten niin?"

"Miksi sinä oikein suutelit minua ja tiedätkö että me melkein teimme jotain mitä meidän ei pitäisi ikinä tehdä!" Shanks vastasi hermostuneena.

"Mutta Shanks, minä…"

"Mikä teillä oikein kestää, meidän pitäisi jo lähteä" Ben huusi laivasta, keskeyttäen Luffyn.

"Tullaan…" Shanks vastasi Benille, sitten jatkaen lausettaan

"Luffy muista, että et saa kertoa siitä mitä meidän välillämme tapahtui kenellekään… onko selvä?"

"Selvä…" Luffy vastasi punastuneena.

Kävellessään laivaan Luffy mietti miten Shanks reagoisi, kun hän kertoisi, että hän on…

Luffy punastui entistä enemmän ja Shanks huomasi sen.

"Luffy minä haluaisin kuulla, mitä olit sanomassa ennen, kuin Ben keskeytti sinut"

Luffy ei tehnyt elettäkään, koska hänen sydämensä löi niin kovaa, ettei hän kyennyt tekemään mitään.


End file.
